Caught in the Act
by cleverpunhere
Summary: After catching a new case, Booth arrives to Brennan's apartment a few minutes earlier than she would have preferred. After being a die hard lurker, I've tried my hand at writing.. please r&r.


We had danced around it for years. I can't quite discern when the initial flirtatious smile turned into an ever present hand on the small of my back, but I can tell you the moment that hand slid up and under my silk camisole. As he traced imaginary circles up my spine, I sighed into his mouth, relishing the warmth on my cheeks, as well as the wetness between my legs. As our tongues dueled for dominance, I knew there was a chance that tonight could change everything between us, but it would never alter the basis of our relationship. We spent four years sharing more in a single glance than others might share in novels, but the one thing we both refused to share was complete and utter control. As my desire rose, my walls crumbled, and that's when I knew that this- we, would work. In an instant I imagined the way he said my name with blatant embarrassment when I spoke too freely about my "biological urges", and then all I could think about was the way he might say my name when I slid my tongue slowly up his length. If I could flush his cheeks with the mere mention of exhibition or pony play, how red would he turn when I rode him? I knew he would eventually give in to me, he always did, but like any true soldier, I knew he would be prepared for battle...

To the casual observer, the day had started off like so many prior. Booth had called as he parked outside my condo intending to give me just enough details of our newest case to intrigue me, but on this particular morning, I, the ever early riser, had missed his call. When my phone insistently rang for the second time in mere seconds, I answered with enough irritation to hear his breath quicken, and while he never spoke a word, I knew he was taking the stairs two at a time. I knew he worried, for whatever reason, as to why I might sound flustered so early in the day, so when I heard the hurried sound of dress shoes in my hallway, I braced myself for his intrusion. Always the gentleman, he knocked instead of using his key, and as I opened the door, I saw his look of concern fade into something...else. Something altogether new. I watched his normally chocolate brown eyes turn an alarmingly dark shade of espresso before fading into black, and I immediately knew I had been found out. The apples of his cheeks turned a light pink as he asked if he could come in, and when he did, I watched him transform into an animal. He scanned the room from right to left and back again, and it was then that I realized he was in Ranger mode. He asked me, without making eye contact, if I was alone, and when I replied that I was, his features noticeably relaxed, while his eyes remained dark and quizzical. It was only then that we connected eyes, and I realized that he knew. Of course he knew- he had ultra sharp senses, and when I excused myself to the bathroom under the pretenses of a shower, I knew he wouldn't stop me.

Steam enveloped me as I stepped into the water, and as my hands crept dangerously low across my abdomen, my body begged me to finish what I had started just minutes before my phone had rung. The intruding noise had jolted me into reality, and I could still feel the tight coil inside of me that had been ready for release when I had glanced at my caller ID and realized just how fitting the situation had been. Just minutes before I had traced my folds with two fingers, longing for the width of just one of his. As I felt the pool of wetness between my legs grow larger, I imagined he was lapping at it like a kitten with a cream filled saucer. And just as I was about to liken the feel of my fingers dipping inside to the ecstasy of him finally slipping himself inside of me, I heard the most nagging beeping in the distance. Right before I was able to push myself over the edge, my rational brain broke through and I realized my phone was ringing on the night stand next to me. He said he was just outside, and I quickly threw on some sweats to greet him, disappointed that I fell short of bliss, but happy that I would see him in the flesh rather than just in my imagination. When I opened the door and saw the change in his demeanor, I knew. He arrived in attack mode, ready to challenge his competition when he thought I had an overnight guest, and when he saw that I was alone, he noticeably relaxed, but still showed some intrigue, and I knew- he could smell it on me. I reeked of sex, the musky scent hung strongly in the air, and when he understood that I was alone, that the scent that made him impossibly hard was caused by the same hand that currently rested on the back of my couch, I could swear I saw the gears in his brain grind to a halt, and it was then that I escaped to shower away the evidence of my interrupted self exploration.

As my mind processed the last ten minutes, my hand traveled lower, my heart began to race, and my eyes fluttered closed at the prospect of releasing just an ounce of the tension he had caused me. My lips parted, and as I teased myself into a familiar rhythm, I once again imagined that it was his deft fingers pushing me over the edge as I moaned his name into the falling water.

We were out the door and on the way to the latest crime scene within fifteen minutes, my mind now impossibly clear and able to focus on the task at hand. After having Booth explain to his men that everything, yes, even the fecal matter left behind by the wild animals that feasted on the victim's flesh, had to be bagged up and sent to the Jeffersonian, we were on our way to the lab. I placed my kit in the Tahoe's trunk, and turned to slam the door when all of a sudden he was right behind me. His words barely registered to my ears, as all of my energy was focused on not coming apart in that very instant. He was almost flush against me, his breath like fire on the curve of my neck, and, once again my mind traveled to the naughtiest of places. I breezed through past fantasies of him taking me from behind, my hands bracing my trembling body on the hood of the truck, and, my personal favorite, me sinking entirely too slowly on to him, as he enjoyed the view while reclining in the driver's seat. I shook off the heat he radiated toward me, and instantly felt cold when I looked up and he was making his way to the front of the car. My mind must have been running overtime, because he seemed pleased with whatever answer I provided to his question that I could no longer remember. I was still trying to catch my breath a few miles down the road when he suggested we meet at the diner later, so I might fill him in on the details, while he used the victim's wallet to track down the next of kin.

The day flew by, and before I knew it, we were sitting in the diner going over the facts of the case. Without even ordering it, the waitress brought Booth an ample piece of apple pie with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. As he quietly ate his dessert, I couldn't help but notice he approached his pie like he might a lover. He focused his attention on the tiniest of details, breathing in the sweet smell before devouring his bite almost instantaneously. His tongue darted out to savor the taste on his lips, and it was then that he made eye contact. He licked innocently across his lips, but the way he held my gaze made me feel like he could see my secrets. His eyes bore into mine as he brought some ice cream to his lips, and instead of taking a bite, he licked the spoon clean. I began to silently worry that the growing pool of wetness between my legs was leaving a mark on my chair, when Booth abruptly jumped up and dropped some cash on the table. I followed him out of the restaurant, every synapse firing as he sidled up to me to open my car door and whispered that as sweet as his pie was, it just wasn't what he was hungry for. My mind clouded with innuendo, and he flashed me one of his patented charm smiles, and before I knew it we were a few blocks from my place. I shut my eyes for just a moment to replay his ice cream licking antics, and when I opened them we were parked and he was holding my door open, staring at me like nothing was out of the ordinary, and I reasoned with myself to remember that words were just words, and that, perhaps, he really was still hungry. As I placed the key in the lock to open the door, I felt his hand on mine, his fingers rubbing the inside of my palm for a brief instant before he leaned forward and offered to open the door. He was pressing me into the door for leverage in opening in it, and I relished in the feel of him behind me. The door swung open and as he moved us both inside, I felt his breath on my neck. He spoke in a tone I had never heard him use, and the words he uttered left me, for the first time in, well, ever, speechless. "I'm hungry Bones, and all I want to eat is you". I waited for his sentence to continue, waited for him to turn the word you into your, and ask for more of my homemade macaroni and cheese, but it never came. Instead, I immediately began to rationalize what I heard, assuming, obviously, that he had misspoken, when he spun me around and into slammed my back into the door. My mind was still ten steps behind, so I'm not positive I even processed the moment we were nose to nose, but I knew I could feel our breath mingling. His smell was intoxicating. He was everywhere in an instant, his mouth on mine, lightly coaxing mine open, his hand in my hair, twirling a lock before lightly tugging it, and, it was then that I understood his immovable belief in heaven. I knew what it was like to believe in something that you knew would be so good if given the chance to experience it, and here it was, rendering me incapable of thought to actually describe it. My body responded when my brain did not, and I lightly sucked his tongue into my mouth. I was close. His hands were above my neck and I was close, the wetness almost dripping down my thighs. It was then that he moved his hands lightly down my arms and he came to rest his hand lightly on my back. The skin to skin contact, the feel of his calloused fingers rubbing an unimaginable heat into my back, finally allowed me to react. I played the day back in my mind and realized that for the first time, I had lost control. I had spent the last few years dangling control in front of his face, only to rip it away and leave him wanting more. Damned if I was going to give my power up that easily. I trailed my mouth down his neck, coming back up only to suck his earlobe gently into my mouth. I heard him groan in pleasure, and that only added to my desire to completely dominate him. I quickly moved my hands down his chest, and, in an instant, ripped off his shirt, scraping my nails down his chest. I intended to leave marks. He grabbed for my hands, but I was faster, and I grabbed the length of him through his pants. His eyes shot open and for the briefest second we stared at one another, both of us understanding that this wasn't ending until one of us was screaming the other's name. He was strong, but I remained faster, sinking too my knees before he could stop me. I deftly unzipped his pants and had him hot and hard in my hand within seconds. I knew he would be big, his alpha male status and structure had told me this years ago, but to actually feel the size of him surprised me. I unconsciously licked my lips, and he took advantage of my pause to haul me back up on to my feet and back into the door. My feet touched solid ground for mere seconds before his knee nudged my legs apart. He placed his thigh to my core and pressed- hard. I ground myself into him trying to increase the friction, when he moved his leg up higher. He had me off floating, writhing around trying to calm the fire that burned me alive. His hands were everywhere, teasing my nipples through my shirt while he nipped at my neck. My shirt and bra were off within moments, and I knew enough that I wanted to see him staring at me, admiring what I had waved in his face for years, but when I looked up, he was staring into my eyes. Half nude before him, begging for him to continue, and all I could see was the rich brown of his eyes- they shone obvious desire, but there was something else I couldn't place, the sort of peace that I associated with prayer, and I knew suddenly knew that this was more than just tonight. I had known for far too long that what I felt for him was as tangible as he was impossibly hard in my hand,and I nodded at him, almost imperceptibly, but he saw, and it was only then that he continued. I wrapped my mind around the idea that this was finally happeneing, and that the center would hold, and I barely felt him rip my soaked panties away. He was in my arms, and then he was gone, on his knees gazing lazily at his eye level prize. He lightly trailed a finger over my folds as my eyes drifted closed, but they shot open when he sternly said, "no". I looked down at him and he bore his eyes into my soul, he growled a simple no yet again, and when I looked at him quizzically, he called me by my given name and demanded I leave my eyes open. I continued to stare down at him as he licked his finger clean, and I felt the coil in my belly start to curl. If I had been close before, my toes were now over the edge. He took me by surprise driving his tongue in and out of me before licking his way to my hard bundle of nerves and sucking it into his mouth. I came hard, screaming his name, and as he licked up the inside of my thigh, and then my breast, and then my neck, he positioned himself at my entrance. He thrust inside of me, and I nearly lost it again. The feel of him hot and hard in me caused us both to moan, my walls tightening around him. He withdrew until just the very tip of him was still enveloped by me, and he, once again, brought his mouth to my ear. I felt his breath on my neck, and I felt how strong he was fighting from slipping back inside of me. I wanted to make it harder for him, so I pushed back down against him, but he grabbed my biceps and held me to the wall. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear how right this felt, how much he cared for me, and I swelled with pride watching him break in front of me. I had won- he had given up. I loved hearing him tell me how much he had wanted me, I really did, but it was the power over him that really made me high. I tried again to press down on him, I could feel him straining between letting me sink down onto him, and stopping me so he could finish speaking. Just when I thought he had chosen the latter, he slammed into me making me scream out his name. He thrust in and out of me and I matched his pace like we were seasoned lovers. I could tell we were both close, and as I felt the start of my orgasm rock my body, I screamed his name. He held himself off for just a moment longer, moving in and out of me at a still steady pace, and he groaned, "Fuck, Bones. It's so hot to hear you scream my name," he paused and pulled me back to look at him eye to eye. His movements became a little more erratic and just when I thought he would unleash inside of me, he moved my hand to touch myself. He rubbed my hand across my clit, urging me to come with him, and when he pulled his hand away, he simply said, "now moan my name like you did this morning when you came on your hand thinking of me." I broke apart around him, acutely aware that as he emptied himself inside of me, that he held all the power. I relished in the knowledge that I could give up my control so easily, and then began to daydream about all the ways I could steal that power back.


End file.
